(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool rests for lathes and in particular to a lathe tool rest having an illumination source mounted on the tool rest.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Lathes are tools used to remove material from a workpiece by holding a cutting tool against the workpiece as the workpiece is rotated. The workpiece is most commonly wood, but may be metal, plastic or other material. Generally, the lathe is comprised of a bed with bed rails, a headstock with a rotatable horizontal spindle fixed or slidably mounted at one end of the bed rails, a tailstock with a tailstock barrel slidably mounted at the opposite end of the bed rails, and a tool rest mounted between the headstock and the tailstock.
Generally, the tool rest is mounted on a saddle, also known as a banjo, that is slidable on the bed rails and also adjustable inwardly and outwardly. The tool rest is comprised of a vertical post that is inserted into a recess in the saddle and a horizontal tool arm that is mounted on the top end of the post. The post is vertically adjustable to raise and lower the tool arm to the desired position, which is usually approximately in a plane with or slightly below the point at which the cutting tool engages the workpiece.
In use, the workpiece is mounted on the headstock, and on the tailstock if needed. The tool rest horizontal arm is placed close to, e.g., about one-half inch away, from the path of the workpiece surface. The cutting tool is then held against the upper surface of the tool rest arm and the tip of the tool is then moved into engagement with the workpiece, thereby cutting, chipping or scraping away pieces of the workpiece to round the workpiece to the desired shape.
Viewing of the workpiece, in particular the area being contacted by the cutting tool, is generally with the benefit of overhead room lighting. However, additional lighting is often provided by lights that are positioned in the vicinity of the lathe, e.g., clamp-on or magnetically attached lamps with flexible or articulating arms. However, these prior art lighting means often do not provide adequate lighting, particularly when detailed cutting is being done, or when the cutting is inside a workpiece recess, such as the inside of a bowl. In addition, the light may interfere with the operator's access. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a means for better lighting a lathe and workpiece during cutting of the workpiece.